Nora
Profile Personal Summary Nora was born on Winter of Day 5. She became religiously involved with the Church of the Light and went to serve a two-year mission for the church in Portia with Minister Lee. She is a kind, honest, and genuine person who truly wants what is right for the people around her and the world. She is willing to consider the gray areas in life, not just looking at things in black and white. She lives at the Happy Apartments near the Commerce Guild. Occasionally at night she will meet alone with Arlo at the broken well. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Lee, her colleague and Friend at the Church of the Light. (Interestingly, unlike Lee, she is not "alerted" by the researchers at the Research Center.) }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Lee| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks Upon reaching a certain relationship level, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store. ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Oh, hi there! Are you new here? I'm Nora. I'm a missionary at the Church of the Light. It's nice to meet you! ;Stranger * Minister Lee did not look happy today, he probably had another argument with the people at the Research Center. The conflict between the Church and the Research Center has been going on for a long time - I wish they'd give it a break! At the end of the day, we all want the best for humanity. * People want the guidance of the Church when it comes to technologies from the corrupted world. After all, these technologies are what lead to the destruction of human society. We need to be extra careful about what we dig up now. * When I arrived in Portia, I learned to slow down and enjoy the surrounding view. * My life at the university is busy. I'm glad to be a volunteer here, it gives me a purpose. * Minister Lee still preaches. I think he will devote his entire life to the Church of light. * I thought Portia is a boring place compared to Attala. Boy am I wrong! I love this place! * I kind of want to adopt Pinky. But living in the happy apartment makes it hard. * Do you know the town of wind? There's a lot more energy stones there. But it's monopolized by the government. |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I love Spaghetti with Hot Sauce! It's spicy and irresistible! * The Bitter Melon Mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! ;Ask about work *(How's your missionary work going?) ** Very smoothly, the people of Portia are so nice and supportive of what I do. I couldn't have wished for a better town to be at. *(How's working for the Church?) ** It's very enlightening. I feel like we're doing a lot of good work beyond just letting people know that the relics from the past are dangerous. I've never felt so warm and happy. ;Casual talk * I went on a study trip to Meidi before, the ocean breeze there was unforgettable. ;Compliment *(What is it like being a missionary?) ** It's tough sometimes being away from family, but Portia has been a very welcoming town. *(Your temple uniform looks great!) ** Really? Thank you! I like it as well! |-|Friendship= ;Friend * I like the work at the church. Preaching and plant cultivation are my favorite things. * Arlo is a very manly man. He makes me feel safe. Will he go out with me? * Faith is a force from your inside, but I like to deal with problems from a more objective perspective. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * You are reliable. I'm very happy to be with you. * Being with you makes time go fast. I'd like to spend more time with you everyday. * Being with you makes me feel safe. ;Spouse * The weather changes all the time. You need to take care of yourself. * I hope you can cultivate more plants. I can help you look after them. ;Unhappy * I don't know why I can't feel your affection. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I don't usually eat spicy foods, but seeing everyone in such a mood, I just had to try it out! And while it's hot, it really warmed me up. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * In the coldest days of winter, Minister Li still comes to preach. He's a faithful follower of his beliefs. I hope the audience and him won't feel too cold. Gift |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Spaghetti and Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Salty Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce because it is both Spaghetti and Salty Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia * Prior to Alpha 2, she was a nun and her model was different. Her new design has been explained by Pathea. Gallery Nora.jpg|Nora (since Alpha 2) A_Nora.png|Nora (Alpha 1) Nora conversation.jpg|Nora at the Church of the Light Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes